Donquixote Doflamingo/Historia
Dzieciństwo thumb|200px|left|Doflamingo patrzy, jak jego matka umiera. Urodził się w szlacheckim rodzie Donquixote, który był jedną z najbardziej znaczących rodzin w historii. Był najstarszym synem Donquixote Hominga i jego żony. Miał też o dwa lata młodszego brata o imieniu Rosinante. Utracił swój status, w wieku ośmiu lat, gdy jego ojciec zrzekł się swoich praw oraz przywilejów i postanowił wraz ze swoją rodziną (żoną i dwójką dzieci) zamieszkać wśród zwykłych ludzi. Początkowo żyli w przestronnym domu a jedynymi problemami młodego Donquixote były utracone wyjątkowe przywileje jak: brak niewolników czy to że ludzie nie kłaniali się na jego widok. Problemy zaczęły się gdy okoliczni mieszkańcy dowiedzieli się o pochodzeniu rodziny Donquixote. Dom rodziny Donquixote został spalony a członkowie rodu musieli ratować się ucieczką i ukrywać w nędznej chatce. Przez następne dwa lata Donquixote Doflamingo doświadczał prześladowań, fizycznego bólu, głodu oraz śmierci matki. Młody Doflamingo o swoją nędzę zaczął obwiniać swojego ojca. Czara goryczy przelała się gdy rodzina została przywiązana do ściany i była wykorzystywana jak tarcza strzelnicza. Donquixote Doflamingo obiecał zabić wszystkich swoich prześladowców i prawdopodobnie użył Dominacji Koloru Władcy która pozbawiła przytomności prześladowców. Po uwolnieniu się młody Doflamingo zostaje zagadnięty przez Trebola który wszystko widział. Rozpoznawszy w młodym chłopcu Dominację Koloru Władcy i jego przyszły potencjał Trebol przekazuje mu Diabelski Owoc i pistolet by zobaczyć jak chłopiec je wykorzysta. Młody Doflamingo zabija za pomocą pistoletu swojego ojca i decyduje się wrócić z jego głową do Mariejois by odzyskać swój utracony status. thumb|200px|Doflamingo zabija Hominga. Po zabiciu Donquixote Hominga znika jednak młodszy brat Doflaminga: Rosinante. Donquixote Doflamingo dotarł do Mariejois ale światowa arystokracja odrzuciła jego żądania, widząc całą rodzinę jako "zdradziecki ród". Co więcej, próbowali zabić Doflamingo gdy wyszło na jaw, że wie o potężnej broni światowej arystokracji. Donquixote Doflamingo zdołał jednak uciec. Odrzucony, Doflamingo przysiągł sobie wtedy zniszczyć świat nad którym światowa arystokracja sprawują władzę. Jego piracka grupa powstała gdy wrócił do Trebola i jego towarzyszy. Po usłyszeniu o tym jak udało mu się uciec z Mariejois grupa czterech osób przysięgła mu lojalność widząc w nim przyszłego króla piratów. Byli to: Trebol, Diamante, Pica i Vergo. Z ich pomocą Donquixote Doflamingo rozpoczął zbieranie sił i zaczął swoją piracką grupę. Czternaście lat po swoim zniknięciu Rosinante wraca do swojego starszego brata i dołącza do jego załogi. Doflamingo nie wiedział jednak, że jego młodszy brat był przez te czternaście lat pod opieką admirała Sengoku który pomógł mu zostać oficerem Marynarki. Rosinante powrócił bowiem tylko po to by szpiegować swojego brata dla marynarki i znaleźć sposób by go powstrzymać przed czynieniem zła. Przez cały czas Rosinante udawał, że jest niemy z powodu traumy z przeszłości. Początek pirackiej kariery Dwadzieścia cztery lata przed obecną fabułą, Doflamingo był świadkiem egzekucji Gol D. Rogera w Logue Town. Już wtedy, tak jak wielu innych śmiałków, marzył o tym, aby zostać Królem Piratów. Z biegiem czasu nabierał doświadczenia i rósł w siłę. Jego ogromne zdolności i wiara we własne umiejętności pomogły mu w uzyskaniu tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, czego dokonał czternaście lat po egzekucji Króla Piratów. Szesnaście lat przed obecną fabułą piraci Donquixote działali ze swoim kapitanem w North Blue. W tamtym właśnie czasie do piratów przybył dziesięcioletni wówczas Law który, po przeżyciu masakry w Flevance, szukał sposobu by zemścić się na całym świecie za to co przeżył. Po krótkim okresie próbnym Doflamingo przyjął Lawa oficjalnie do swojej załogi widząc w jego oszalałych oczach trochę odbicie samego siebie w młodości. Ponadto dostrzegł w nim duży talent i postanowił wyszkolić na swoją prawą rękę. Law twierdził, że nie ma tyle czasu gdyż zatrucie bursztynowym ołowiem zabije go w ciągu trzech lat. Donquixote odpowiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie istnieje diabelski owoc, który byłby w stanie go wyleczyć i jeśli będzie miał szczęście to znajdą go zanim umrze. Do tego czasu Law miał być szkolony na planie dziesięcioletnim który zakładał, że przeżyje i zostanie w przyszłości nową prawą ręką kapitana. Przez dwa lata Law był oficjalnym członkiem załogi Donquixote i brał udział w różnorodnych operacjach. Kiedy zatrucie zaczęło wchodzić w ostatnią fazę Law został zabrany ze statku przez Donquixote Rosinante - młodszego brata i prawą rękę Doflamingo. Rosinante chciał znaleźć sposób by uleczyć Lawa oraz wyrwać go ze złych wpływów swojego starszego brata. Chociaż pół roku poszukiwań lekarstwa spełzły na niczym to Trafalgar i Rosinante przywiązali się do siebie i stali się bardzo bliscy. Kiedy Doflamingo skontaktował się ze swoim młodszym bratem i przekazał mu informację o lokalizacji Op-Operacyjnowocu, Rosinante postanowił ukraść owoc z przed nosa swojego starszego brata i przekazać go dla Lawa. Chociaż Rosinante udało się ukraść Diabelski Owoc i dać Trafalgarowi do zjedzenia to odniósł ciężkie rany postrzałowe. Law, na prośbę swego przyjaciela, zaniósł kapsułę z informacjami o załodze Donquixote do żołnierza Marynarki. Pech jednak sprawił, że tym żołnierzem był szpieg Doflamingo: Vergo który po zobaczeniu Lawa i Rosinante oraz przeczytaniu informacji z kapsuły pobił mocno obydwu. Następnie zadzwonił do Doflamingo i poinformował go o zdradzie jego brata. Law i Rosinante zdołali się jednak wymknąć Vergo. thumb|200px|left|Doflamingo zabija Rosinante. Starszy Donquixote użył na wyspie Ptasią Klatkę połączoną z Parasite, by uniemożliwić komukolwiek ucieczkę oraz zabić potencjalnych świadków. Ostatecznie Rosinante został schwytany przez swych byłych pirackich kamratów i zastrzelony przez Doflaminga. Donquixote Doflamingo nie wiedział jednak, że Law wszystko usłyszał, w tym to, że Doflamingo zapowiedział po usłyszeniu o losie Op-Operacyjnowocu, że Law będzie musiał być wyedukowany w tym by umrzeć za swojego kapitana. Po usłyszeniu tych słów oraz strzałów które zabiły Donquixote Rosinante, Trafalgar Law obiecał sobie pomścić swego zabitego przyjaciela. Doflamingo, nie będąc świadomy, że Law poprzysiągł mu zemstę, zostawił mu jeden z czterech elitarnych siedzeń oczekując jego powrotu i dalej myśląc o nim jak o młodszym bracie. Dopiero wydarzenia na Punk Hazard i późniejsze ostatecznie pogrzebały jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, ze Law planuje kiedykolwiek powrócić do załogi Donquixote Dziesięć lat przed obecną fabułą Doflamingo zdobył tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Dokonał tego poprzez kradzież złota przeznaczonego jako danina dla światowej arystokracji i domagając się tytułu jednego z siedmiu zbrojnych mórz w zamian za zwrot. Ponadto, choć Niebiańskie Smoki próbowały go zabić za informacje które Doflamingo o nich posiadał, to nie były w stanie tego dokonać. Z tego też powodu światowa arystokracja musiała, pod groźbą szantażu, współpracować z kapitanem załogi Donquixote co dodatkowo ułatwiło mu zdobycie tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Przejęcie Dressrosy thumb|200px|Doflamingo i jego załoga przejmują Dressrosę. 10 lat temu, Donquixote Doflamingo zdecydował się powrócić na wyspę swoich przodków. Chcąc odzyskać tron użył podstępu: kazał królowi zapłacić 10 miliardów Beri w zamian za odstąpienie tronu i uniknięcie wojny z załogą Donquixote. Riku Dold III, chcąc uniknąć rozlewu krwi, przystał na jego warunki, wysłał swoich żołnierzy by zebrali kwotę od mieszkańców, a także sam wysłał przekaz do mieszkańców, błagając i korząc się przed ludem. Doflamingo jednak nigdy nie zamierzał oddać tronu Dressrosy. thumb|200px|left|Doflamingo zostaje królem Dressrosy. Wykorzystał tę sytuację i używając Nić-Niciowocu przejął władzę nad królem i jego armią, po czym zaatakował nimi bezbronnych mieszkańców. Niedługo później on i jego załoga przejęli władzę nad zamkiem a także "ocalili" mieszkańców przed byłym królem, pokonując go. W ciągu jednej nocy Donquixote Dolfamingo został nowym królem, przejął władzę na wyspie i zdobył uwielbienie większości jej mieszkańców. Saga Skypiea Pewnego dnia odpowiedział na wezwanie i udał się do Mariejois na spotkanie zorganizowane przez Globalny Rząd. Nudził się, więc zaczął manipulować dwoma marines i zmusił ich do bójki, lecz po chwili do sali wszedł Admirał Floty Marynarki - Sengoku - i przerwał zabawę. Doflamingo nie krył się z tym, że niechętnie przybył na spotkanie, gdyż interesy na wyspach idą mu ostatnio bardzo dobrze. Po chwili do grona zebranych dołączył Mihawk, a tuż po nim Laffitte, członek załogi Czarnobrodego, który przybył zarekomendować swojego kapitana, aby ten zajął miejsce zdymisjonowanego Crocodile’a. Kolejnym razem widzimy Doflamingo dopiero na wyspie Jaya, gdzie ten przybył, aby ukarać Bellamy'ego za porażkę z Luffym. Zmusza Sarkiesa do walki z Bellamym, co w konsekwencji powoduje śmiertelny zamach na życie tego drugiego. Saga Wojna Białobrodego thumb|200px|Doflamingo rozmawia z Disco. Doflamingo rozmawia przez ślimakofon z Disco, szefem należącego do niego domu aukcyjnego handlującego ludźmi. Dowiaduje się o ataku Słomkowego i zamieszaniu, które tym wywołał. Królewski Wojownik Mórz bez wahania stwierdził, że Disco może sobie zatrzymać sklep, ponieważ niewolnictwo jest już przestarzałe, a nadchodząca era jest erą „uśmiechu”. Na końcu rozmowy poinformował go jeszcze o nieuniknionej walce z piratami Białobrodego, na którą dostał wezwanie. Później widzimy go na Marineford obok Bartholomew Kumy, Dracule Mihawka, Gekko Morii i Boa Hancock w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie bitwy. Przez długi okres bezczynnie przyglądał się bitwie, aż do czasu, gdy na plażę wszedł Oars Jr. Potwora wpierw zaatakował Kuma swoim Ursus Shockiem, następnie został ostrzelany z dział przez marines. Upadając chciał przygnieść wrogów. Doflamingo zwinnym ruchem uniknął ataku przeciwnika, po czym, używając mocy owocu, odciął mu stopę. Pirat po chwili padł na ziemię. W jego stronę podbiegł rozwścieczony Atmos, który postanowił pomścić kolegę, lecz nie udało mu się to, ponieważ Królewski Wojownik Mórz zaczął manipulować jego ciałem, zabijając otaczających go podwładnych. Wygłosił także przemowę o sprawiedliwości, mówiąc, że zawsze leży ona po stronie silniejszych i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Słuchał, kiedy Sengoku ogłaszał, że Luffy jest synem Dragona i wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego Ivankov pomaga Słomkowemu. Potem przyglądał się walce Emporia i Kumy, po której wyjaśnił rewolucjoniście, że jego dawny kolega nie jest już sobą. Został on bowiem przekształcony i zmodyfikowany, co uczyniło go istną maszyną do zabijania. thumb|left|200px|Doflamingo odcina nogę Little Oars Jr. Po konwersacji z transwestytą, podszedł do Crocodile'a. Zaproponował mu, aby ten został jego podwładnym w nadchodzącej nowej erze. Crocodile wyśmiał Niebiańskiego Demona, po czym wywołał ogromną burzę piaskową. thumb|200px|Doflamingo wyjaśnia Ivankovowi, że Kuma stał się bezmyślnym Pacifistą. Kiedy Squard przebił mieczem Białobrodego, na jego ustach pojawił się wyraźny uśmiech, a gdy Newgate, używając swojej mocy, wywołał trzęsienie ziemi na wyspie, ten nazwał go "szalonym staruszkiem". Następnie ujrzał Crocodile'a ratującego Ace’a przed katami. Rozpoczął z nim walkę, w czasie której zarzucił mu, że wybrał złą stronę. Walka w pewnym momencie została przerwana, ponieważ potem widzimy byłego Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz podczas walki z Mihawkiem. thumb|200px|left|Doflamingo walczy z Jozu. thumb|200px|Doflamingo walczy z Crocodilem. Potem sprawy przybrały szybszego obrotu. Luffy uratował brata, Białobrody został zamordowany przez Czarnobrodego, a na koniec do Marineford przybył Imperator Shanks z załogą i ostatecznie wstrzymał bitwę. Wszystkie te wydarzenia rozśmieszały Doflamingo. Po wojnie thumb|200px|left|Doflamingo i oddział Pacifistów atakują Morię. Po bitwie widzimy jak ten - wraz z oddziałem Pacifistów - mocno poturbował Morię. Gdy został spytany, czy to Sengoku rozkazał mu to zrobić, odpowiedział, że rozkaz otrzymał od wyżej postawionej osoby. Następnie poinformował urzędnika rządowego, że Moira zniknął, zanim ten zdążył zadać ostateczny cios. Nawet żartował sobie z tego, jednak urzędnik nie był w tak dobrym humorze i zbeształ go za niewykonanie polecenia. Doflamingo z kolei zagroził, że w każdej chwili może zrzucić tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz i odejść, jeśli mu się tak podoba. Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Punk Hazard thumb|200px|Doflamingo na Dressrosie. thumb|200px|left|Doflamingo pierwszy raz się denerwuje. thumb|200px|Doflamingo negocjuje z Lawem. thumb|200px|left|Kuzan powstrzymuje Doflamingo przed zabiciem Smokera. Akt Dressrosa 200px|mały|Doflamingo trzyma Płom-Płomieniowoc. Donquixote Doflamingo pojawił się na Punk Hazard, gdy głowy Baby 5 i Buffalo wróciły na swoje miejsca. Użył Dominacji Koloru Władcy przez co padli niemal wszyscy Żołnierze Marynarki. Ci co nie upadli wymierzyli w niego broń. Doflamingo ich zaatakował i rozciął ich siłą swojej Manipulacji. Stwierdził, że Słomkowy to przeciętny pirat w przeciwieństwie do Lawa. Zdenerwował się pytając gdzie oni są. Smoker powiedział, że nic nie wie. Doflamingo zrozumiał, że Smoker skłamał więc go zaatakował. Gdy Doflamingo zabijał Smokera. Marynarze chcieli go zatrzymać, prosili by przestał. Wtedy Joker powiedział, że ich też pozabija. Wtedy pojawił się były admirał Marynarki Kuzan, który powiedział, by Doflamingo zszedł z jego przyjaciela. Doflamingo szykował się do ostatecznego ciosu na Smokerze. Wtedy Kuzan starał się go zamrozić. Już cały Joker był w lodzie, ale się z niego wydostał. Uznał, że nie chce walczyć z Niebieskim Bażantem, ale zapytał co on wyprawia. Kuzan jednak przejął się rannym Smokerem. Joker zaś uciekł z Punk Hazard. 200px|mały|lewo|Doflamingo spotyka się z Lawem i Isshou na Green Bit. Doflamingo abdykował z tronu Dressrosy i tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Gdy świat dobiegła wiadomość na ten temat zadzwonił do niego Monkey D. Luffy. Zaczął grozić byłemu Królewskiemu Wojownikowi Mórz. Doflamingo wspomniał o śmierci Ace'a i zapytał, gdzie Słomkowy był przez ostatnie dwa lata, bo chciał się z nim spotkać. Powiedział, że ma coś, co Luffy bardzo chciałby zdobyć, coś ważnego ponad życie. Luffy skojarzył to z mięsem. Law przejął słuchawkę i obiecał oddać Caesara. Joker chciał potwierdzenia, że Gazowy Człowiek żyje. Trafalgar wtedy powiedział, że chce się spotkać z Jokerem na Green Bit za osiem godzin. thumb|200px|Doflamingo i Fioletowy Tygrys walczą z Lawem. Lud chciał błagać Doflaminga, by ten nie abdykował. Trebol poszedł do Jokera i dał mu skrzynkę. Były Królewski Wojownik Mórz powiedział, że gdyby Luffy wiedział co jest jej zawartością, to przymierze z Sercowymi, by mu tylko przeszkadzało. Doflamingo podał zawartość skrzynki Diamante. Okazało się, że w niej był Diabelski Owoc Płom-Płomieniowoc. thumb|200px|left|Doflamingo walczy z Sanjim. thumb|200px|Doflamingo strzela do Lawa. thumb|200px|Doflamingo atakuje Fioletowego Tygrysa. thumb|200px|Głowa "Doflamingo" zostaje odcięta przez Kyrosa. thumb|200px|Luffy uderza Doflamingo Red Hawkiem. thumb|200px|Doflamingo i Trebol pokonują Lawa. thumb|200px|left|Starcie Dominacji Koloru Władcy Luffy'ego i Doflamingo. thumb|200px|Doflamingo walczy z Luffym w formie Gear Fourth. thumb|200px|left|Luffy uderza Doflamingo Leo Bazooką. thumb|200px|Doflamingo zostaje pokonany przez King Kong Gun. thumb|200px|left|Zbrodniczy reżim Doflamingo upada. thumb|200px|Uwięziony Doflamingo straszy Tsuru konsekwencjami dla świata, jakie będzie miała jego porażka. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Reverie Zamknięty w celi Doflamingo poprosił Magellana, by ten zapewnił mu ochronę przed zabójcami, których zapewne wyśle Globalny Rząd, by nikt nie dowiedział się o narodowym skarbie, przetrzymywanym w Mariejois. Później zastanawiał się, czy powinien wyjawić naturę skarbu, gdyż jego moc słabnie. en:Donquixote Doflamingo/History ru:Донкихот Дофламинго/История Kategoria:Podstrony postaci